1). Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of providing an answer and to a related system.
2). Discussion of Related Art
The internet is often used to obtain an answer based on a criteria. For example, the internet can be used to find a restaurant based on an area, cuisine, price, etc. In many cases the closest restaurant that fits the criteria is ranked highest. Each restaurant may also have a popularity score associated therewith, in which case the restaurant that fits the criteria and has the highest popularity score is ranked highest. Successive searches based on the same criteria invariably render identical answers.